


IT'S DERBY!

by HomoForce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoForce/pseuds/HomoForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone sleeps with everyone, things are bound to get complicated. But Harry likes to put that out of his mind by fucking Ireland's favourite blonde. </p><p>Based off the gay sex scene in the german film Sommersturm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S DERBY!

Contrary to popular belief, the boys never had to hook up with fans when they needed a good fuck. They had their girlfriends and their own right hands. But, when times were tough, and that was seemingly often, they had each other. Not to get confused with all that shipping bullshit that fans made up; they didn’t sleep with just one other member of the band, it was whoever was there and would take it up the ass at the moment. Everyone had slept with everyone, and they were all okay with it. None of them were boyfriends, none of them preferred someone over someone else (well not admittedly), and none of them thought of it as more than a warm mouth or hand when they were sick of themselves.

Well, that’s what the rules outlined at least. In the beginning, when they all started touring for long periods of time and had no private interaction with anyone but each other, they came up with this system: You can fuck your buddy; but he’s still just your buddy. And along with that system were rules, outlined previously. Now everyone followed the rules, what with having girlfriends and all; but sometimes that slightest thought of breaking them crossed someone’s mind. And currently, that someone was Harry.

It wasn’t his fault though; he was tired of being stuck in the emptiness of being single and having no one to love sexually. He still got a good bone every now and then thanks to his mates, but it sucked not being able to hold someone and tell them you love them. His last relationship was a disaster and no one else seemed any better at the moment; well not anyone female.

His predicament was Niall. The cheeky little bastard had woven himself into Harry’s heart, and not just in a “he’s my bro, I love him” way. Niall was single as well, and it was only natural that the two would seek each other for a fuck. It was easier to have sex when you knew you or the person you were sleeping with wasn’t cheating on someone else. It had become habit for the two of them to share a room so they could have sex freely and not worry about the others. But habit was becoming engrained into them and it could be poisonous.

If they tried or even thought about becoming more than friends it could fuck up the group dynamic. Everyone couldn’t fuck everyone anymore and shit would be bound to go down. But just like every thought Harry couldn’t bear to face, every problem he couldn’t deal with, it got shoved to the back of this mind; right behind the white eskimo songs and primary school memories.

When he finally got out of his head, Harry realized he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could hear muffled derby coming from the TV in the main area of the hotel suite; Niall was surely out there.

He made his way out, fixing his hair in the mirror before leaving his room. His eyes looked dead; he was exhausted and worrying about everything wasn’t helping.

Niall was lying on the couch, watching derby with a bored expression. Harry’s feet scuffled against the floor as he leaned against the wall, catching Niall’s attention.

“Oh, hey. How long yu’ been standing ther’?”

“Not long. Why do you look so unentertained? IT’S DERBY!” He smiled at Niall.

“Ah, it’s an ol’ one. I don’t know why I watch the ol’ ones, I know who wins.”

Harry nodded. The single ones were also the boring ones apparently.

“What’re ya doin’?” Niall twisted his head, watching Harry.

“Nothing. At all.” He smirked to himself. For a popstar, he was pretty lame sometimes.

“Well, come sit with me. I’m cold anyways.”

“That’s because you decide to wear tank tops when it’s winter.” Harry said as he walked over to the couch.

Niall remained in the same position but scooted towards the edge of the couch; Harry lifted up his feet and sat down, putting them in his lap.

“I’m indoors. I thought a tank top would be fine inside.” Niall giggled.

Niall grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling Harry towards his upper half. Harry fell on the couch, between Niall and the back cushion. Niall tucked Harry’s arm under his, so he was forced to spoon with him. Harry sighed; cuddling was normal for anyone in the band, but this wasn’t going to help with his dilemma.

He rested his chin where Niall’s neck met his shoulder and watched derby. One of the teams was demolishing the other.

They watched the game for a solid five minutes before Niall turned onto his back to look at Harry. He pulled off his tank top and threw it.

“You’re so warm, I don’t even need my tank top.” He smirked.

“Wow, haha Niall I don’t see what you’re trying to do at all.” Niall thought he was the cleverest thing on the planet sometimes.

Niall smiled up at Harry, clearly enjoying himself. He wrapped his hand around the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him slowly down for a kiss. Niall was a really good kisser for someone with a mouth full of metal, and Harry could feel him still smiling through the kiss.

Harry ran his hand down Niall’s side, the boy felt pretty warm for someone who was cold. He didn’t care though. Kissing him this relaxed felt great.

Niall’s free hand roamed Harry’s back, gradually pushing up his shirt. Harry pulled away and took it off before Niall could. Their lips collided again, but still without rush. It was so different and nice. Niall was always so anxious and intense when they kissed or fucked; it was just his “always going” nature.

Harry’s hand found Niall’s hip, pushing down his pants a little and slipping his hand in and out of his boxers. His lips trailed off Niall’s, moving down his neck and over his chest, stopping to bite his nipple, and down to plant kisses on his soft stomach. Harry admired that Niall had so much self-confidence; he didn’t feel like he had to have the abs of an underwear model, he ate what he wanted and worked out as much or as little as he wanted. Harry always felt like he had to make up for his sensitivity and worry with his body. He never felt good about himself if he wasn’t dieting and working out. He wished he could eat five burgers and a milkshake like Niall could and still look and feel good. There was actually a lot he envied about Niall.

He pulled away his lips to take off Niall’s pants and boxers; letting his hard on free to slap up against his abdomen. He kissed his way back up Niall’s chest, sucking into the crook of his neck, being sure to leave a mark. A hand ran through his hair and Niall pulled his lips back to his own. His pale hands traced down Harry’s chest, stopping at his jeans and undoing them. Niall kissed down Harry’s neck, licking his adam’s apple, biting at his collar bones. He kissed all over Harry’s neck as he slid down his jeans and briefs. Harry moaned as Niall ran his hand against Harry’s boner and moved it back up to Harry’s neck. Their mouths came back together, and Harry held Niall against him; his hand cupping Niall’s hip and the other one behind his head. Niall’s hand was twisted into Harry’s locks while the other ran it’s fingers over Harry’s nipples, making him even harder.

The way their bodies fit together was perfect and Harry felt so good in that moment that everything vanished from his mind besides his need for a wank and Niall’s attentive lips and fingers.

He couldn’t take it any longer. He reached his hand down and grabbed Niall’s cock. A moan escaped from Niall’s mouth as Harry began to move his hand up and down, running his finger over the head.

Niall gasped and started sitting up. Harry followed but didn’t take his hands or lips away from Niall’s skin. Niall bent his knees so that his legs were over Harry’s, who sat with his open but bent. There was just enough room for Niall to sit in between them while they bent to go behind him. He wrapped one arm over Harry’s shoulder that was attached to the arm that was pumping his cock. Niall’s other arm was wrapped under Harry’s free arm that was running a hand through the back of Niall’s hair.

Harry sped up his movements, causing Niall to tilt his head back in pleasure. He could feel Niall close as he kissed from Niall’s chin to his nipple. He dragged his lips back up Niall’s neck as Niall leaned his head against the top of Harry’s, moaning loudly. He pumped again and again until Niall dug his fingers into the back of Harry’s shoulders, gasping and moaning as he came. 

Harry kissed Niall’s collar bones as Niall released and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. He tilted his head against Harry’s, trying to slow his breathing and recover. He had quite an orgasm from Harry’s perspective; which is just what he wanted to accomplish.

“Mmmmhh.” Niall pulled away and rested his hands on Harry’s hips. His eyes were wild as he smiled and pulled Harry back in; kissing him with a lot of passion.

He pulled apart after a short period of time and used Harry’s shoulders to stand up.

“Uh, Niall where are you-”

Niall got down on his knees in front of the couch and pulled Harry’s legs over the side so he was in-between them. He rested his hands on Harry’s thighs, looking up at him with a devilish smile. Harry smiled back. He was desperately hard and a blow job from Niall sounded a-ma-zing.

Niall leaned in kissing the head of Harry’s cock. He grabbed the base with one of his hands and cupped Harry’s balls with the other. He slowly inched Harry’s dick into his mouth, looking up every once and awhile to watch Harry’s face contort with pleasure. He began sucking his cock in and out of his mouth, massaging his balls at the same time. He pulled off and licked his head and Harry felt like he was going to die of pleasure. How the hell Niall was so good at this was anyone’s guess; but DAMN was he good.

Niall didn’t have to do much more before Harry’s fingers twisted into his hair and he was swallowing Harry’s load. He pulled off as Harry leaned back against the couch; his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath.

Niall got up and sat back on the couch, sitting next to Harry, leaning his head on his shoulder. Harry finally calmed down and scooted closer to Niall. They were both really warm now.

“Shit Niall, you are good at that.” Niall shrugged and smiled at him.

The two remained quiet for a while as they breathed and took in everything that had just happened.

“We fuck each other a little too often, don’t we?” Harry sighed.

“Well, no. Not any more than a normal couple would.” Niall responded.

The silence following that was strange. Harry couldn’t tell if Niall knew what he just said was freaking Harry out, or if he even knew what he said was weird. Harry couldn’t tell if Niall was oblivious or anything. He was too shell-shocked himself.

“Oh shit!” Niall exclaimed, “Live derby is on in a couple minutes!”

With that he jumped up and started gathering his misplaced clothing articles. “I got to go clean up and put on my jersey!”

He threw Harry’s pants and shirt at him. Harry didn’t react, still lost in what Niall said about couples. Niall mistook the look on Harry’s face.

“What? I wear it for luck!” He grabbed some empty pints laying on the table and put them on the kitchen counter; not caring that his dick was flopping around because of his jogging about the room.

He walked over in front of Harry, his dick in Harry’s face. It was very distracting.

“Well don’t just sit there! Get cleaned up, you’re cheering with me!”

Harry tried to respond. “Um, ye-”

 Niall cut him off with a kiss to the mouth and a chuckle. “Come on Hazza.”

He turned on his heal and ran out of the room. Harry sat there, sighing to himself. Boy, that lad was a piece of work. But he liked it. 


End file.
